Sintorcoeseis
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: UKFr, Vampire AU! He was sick of watching his target from afar; it was time. He couldn't wait to strip Mr. Bonnefoy of his pride and dignity. To have the taste of that sinfully red liquid against his tongue. To violate that unblemished skin, to scar it. To be able to sink his fangs into the flesh of his body again, again...and again. WARNINGS: Non-con, Cross-Dressing, smut. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally, I have completed the first chapter this UKFr story, took me longer than expected!**

**PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS, IF ANY OF THEM MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE AND YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH IT, PLEASE ****LEAVE****! **

**WARNINGS: Non-con/rape, Violence, Cross dressing, language, Uke! France, Humiliation, Smut in later chapters. Mature readers only, you have been warned, continue at your own risk.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

**XxX**

I have been watching this human for quite some time now. His name is Francis Bonnefoy...and he's _French _but I just cannot not let this one go because as soon as I laid my eyes on him...;

I knew he had to be mine.

He's beautiful. Long, shoulder length hair the color of sunshine that I'm not too particularly fond of...but oddly, it fit him perfectly. Gorgeous face, clear and soft skin, I should know since I sometimes sneak through his window at night to watch him sleep and I'd occasionally caress his face. The only thing that irked me about him was all that hair he had, especially that irritating stubble on his face. Also, all that hair everywhere else on him, beside his head of course, just had to go because he was far too pretty and feminine for that.

He's healthy and in shape, attractively slim with a stomach that stayed flat even when he was bent over, '_Like he will be soon when I have him bent over every surface in my house fucking the life out of him._'

I also like how he kept himself together all the time, he dressed rather nicely and I'll admit his style it nice but I think he'd look ten times better in female clothing.

I can't wait any longer, just watching him makes my mouth water...I had to have him;

_now_.

**(….)**

"Chicken and broccoli soup, table 14!" Francis quickly tossed the rest of the chopped bell peppers into the sizzling oil and told his assistant, Michelle, to finish up where he left off and washed his hands thoroughly before getting a clean bowl and putting the soup in it, then slicing off a fresh piece of baguette and dipping it in the soup off to the side. Francis doubled as a waiter and a chef so he got paid a lot more money than a majority of his co-workers. He approached table 14 with one hand behind his back and walked gracefully, but quickly, over to the table, holding the bowl of soup and glass of water skillfully in one hand.

"Good evening, Sir. Here is your chicken and broccoli soup, also your water." The odd man with frighteningly pasty white skin simply nodded at him as a thanks. Once he set the meal down on the table carefully, along with the water, he smiled as the man tried with hot soup with wide eyes,

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" The man held up a pale hand as he swallowed and wiped the remaining soup from around his lips off with a clean, white napkin before he spoke with a low, sultry voice,

"Ah,...yes, actually could you give the chef my best regards? This is quite delicious." His voice made a shiver run down Francis' spine. Arthur noticed this and smirked but ignored it as if he didn't see and replaced his smirk with a polite smile as he waited for Francis' answer.

_'But I bet you'll taste even better than this once I sink my fangs into every inch of your body..._' Arthur's mind took a dirty turn quickly and he just barely held back a groan at the thought, oh how he wished he could just bend the Frenchman over the very table he was sitting at and make him beg for mercy. Francis smiled brightly, if Arthur had a beating heart, he was sure it would have skipped a beat at the toothy grin on Francis' face.

"Thank you, I am the chef whom prepared your meal tonight. I am very glad that you enjoyed it." Arthur nodded again as Francis bowed but before he could leave back into the warm kitchen, Arthur asked him out on a...'date.'

"Um...excuse me, but I was wondering if you would accompany me for a quick coffee maybe after you got off work, today?" Arthur knew Francis' work schedule, Francis' shift ended in seven minutes so maybe he would accept but it was a little late for coffee, hopefully he'd say yes.

Francis look surprised at first, then checked his pocket watch that read, 10:57PM, "Ah...it is quite late, no? How about tomorrow morning at 9AM? I'm off tomorrow so we would have more time together, how does that sound?" Arthur wasn't too happy about having to be in the sun, but if it meant being with Francis then of course he wasn't going to turn him down. Besides, the only thing the sun did to him was make him light-headed, not burst into flames like many of the foolish humans seemed to think, who came up with that anyway? Social media, that's who.

"Yes, okay. That sounds more reasonable." Francis smiled warmly at him then bowed, "Just be here by 9AM, enjoy your meal, _mons_-I-I mean sir." The bright red blush that spread all over Francis' cheeks and even up to his pink ears made Arthur's mouth watery and his fangs extracted by mistake, when he was hungry he couldn't control when his fangs decided to come out. He quickly looked down at his soup to hide the fangs that were showing and nodded one last time before continuing to eat his meal.

When Francis walked away he couldn't help but look at the way Francis' hips seemed to sway unintentionally, making Arthur growl hungrily under his breath, what he would give to get a good grip on those wide hips as he violated that lovely human flesh.

Once Arthur finished his meal, he left a hefty tip for the Frenchman and took his leave from the restaurant in a hurry, afraid that if he were to stay there any longer he'd devour him before even getting the chance to violate him and enjoy the sweet, tangy flavor of his blood.

Arthur was hungry...

Hungry for blood.

Whenever he was craving that sinful red liquid, he grew irritated and overly moody.

He heard rapid footfalls from behind him and got into attack mode, just before the person was only a few steps away from him, Arthur turned around swiftly and grabbed the enemies neck, slamming them against the nearest brick wall, blinded with anger.

"Agh, _m-monsieur_! I just wanted to give you your...uh..cloak? You left it o the back of your chair after you departed from the restaurant!" Francis was coughing violently from the lack of air, Arthur's grip was putting strain on his windpipe. Arthur's ruby-forest green eyes widened and he loosened his grip on Francis' throat before realizing that it was too late to be friendly because he already knew he had scared the poor Frenchman to death with his actions.

He re-tightened the hold on Francis' neck and slammed him against the brick wall again, this time with much more force, causing Francis to howl out in pain, it felt like his struggling lungs and back were on fire.

"S-stop!...s_'il vous plaît..._y-you don't have to do this.." Arthur cackled at Francis' pathetic pleas and then sighed with false regret,

"Sorry _dear,_ I wish we would have gotten off to a better start but I guess this will have to do; oh well...say, how do you feel about vampires?" Francis was still able to keep up his cocky attitude and quirked an eyebrow at Arthur, letting out a hoarse, struggled chuckle,

"V-vampires? Ha, they do not exist, you imbecile!" Arthur Kirkland cackled at his answer but there was no humor in his voice, just sarcasm. He leaned in towards Francis' quivering form and buried his face in the crook of his preys neck, inhaling deeply at the delicious smell of him, he almost groaned at the powerful scent. Francis only struggled more, this crazy man who brought up the subject of vampires and had him in a choke hold up against this cold, brick wall was sniffing him, Francis swore his day couldn't get worse or weirder.

"What are you doing!? Sto—_a-ahn_!" Arthur's slim, wet tongue was trailing patterns in Francis' neck, making Francis stir uncomfortably and moan on accident every time Arthur's wet appendage found a sensitive spot on his throat. Arthur moved the hand on Francis' throat to grab his wrist with one hand, the other, caressing the glorious blond locks of the terrified Frenchman.

"Francis...you're-..you're so beautiful...you don't know how long I've been wanting to touch you like this...to be this close to you...to _smell _you," Arthur inhaled again as he said that, growling under his minty breath, "to have your weak, fragile form struggling against mine..._god_; I can't _wait _to violate you." At the confession, Francis started to squirm more, beautiful, sky blue eyes wide with fear; what was wrong with this man? Francis yelped, rather prissily, when he felt something sharp poking his jugular and looked down, turning pale at the sight of small fangs peaking from underneath the strange mans pale, cracked lips.

Oh god...

Vampire.

Before Francis could say anything else, the vampire sunk his fangs directly into his jugular, groaning at the taste of blood, thick, tangy, glorious _blood_. Francis let out a blood-curdling screech as Arthur continued to feed off of him, the pain was so unbearable, it felt like his entire body was on fire. Tears sprang to his eyes as he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, this was it; he was going to die.

He was going to die at the filthy hands of a vampire. Arthur quickly, but hesitantly, removed his fangs from Francis once he realized he was over-feeding. Oh how he just wanted to suck him dry but where was the fun in that? He hadn't even gotten a chance to play and manipulate his new toy, it'd be a shame if he died as soon as he got his hands on him. Plus, he'd be angry with himself because he had been craving this particular human for weeks and he wasn't going to let the pathetic being die on their first official meet!

His thoughts were cut when he felt blood splatter against his bottom lip, the damned human's blood was squirting out everywhere because he had been to quick with removing his teeth from his throat. Arthur's tongue swiped over his bottom lip and he rolled his eyes at the sight before ripping off a piece of the humans white uniform shirt that was stained with small blotches of blood, and wrapping it around his neck firmly, not enough to choke the man but to stop the bleeding. He lapped at the remaining blood on the humans neck and smirked down at his glaring face.

"_Q-quoi? _Why d-didn't you f-finish me?" Arthur chuckled as he tried to pick up a weak, struggling Francis before he answered testily,

"Who said I was going to kill you? You're my property now and we're going to have some fun for as long as you're still breathing."

"I'll never let you do that! L-let me go, dammit!" Francis spit in Arthur's face and kicked him, making Arthur stumble back into the brick wall opposite of them. He didn't expect to get laughter from the vampire and he _definitely _didn't expect him to wipe the wad of spit off his face with his slender, pale fingers and suck the saliva off of them with a twisted grin while looking him dead in the eyes, he could have gagged if he weren't so weak.

"D-disgusting...y-you _stupide batard! C'est des conneries-*_" Arthur rolled his eyes, sick of hearing him whine, grabbing Francis by the hair on his head, roughly forcing him to stand on wobbly legs before drawing his fist back and striking the weak human in the face, successfully knocking the Frenchman unconscious and making him go limp in his hands.

**(….)**

Hours later, Francis had awoken with a grimace of pain on his face, finding that he was entirely immobile. He heard low footsteps coming in his direction from the right of him, he tried to turn his head but a sudden surge of excruciating pain shot through his neck, he clenched his teeth to hold in the gasp of pain. His eyes were searching but all he could see was a black, dusty ceiling covered in thick cobwebs and dead insects. He glanced down at his body and didn't bother trying to hold back his gasp this time, staring in disbelief at the chains on his hands and around his skinny ankles; just where in the hell _was he_?

He voiced out his thoughts to the dark figure approaching his quivering form, "Wh—where am-" A cold, boney finger covered his lips, telling him to hush silently. Francis could smell the peppermint breath, letting him know what whoever this was was right in his face. Said person whispered in his ear cruel, heart stopping words;

"Welcome to your new home, _slave. _Lets have some fun, shall we?"

_'Fun? _What kind of fun was this person talking abou-' Francis yelped when the vampire hopped on top of him and started ripping his stained shirt off, feeling his sweaty, pale body up like his was nothing but a piece of meat.

Which in this case; he was.

His pants soon followed the fate of his shirt, being ripped off with little patience and tossed to the side carelessly. He heard a zipper being unzipped and started squirming rapidly; he was going to get _raped _by this _blood-sucking _son-of-a-bitch.

"STOP! _A-ahh, NON_! Don't do this, please don't do this to me- _AHHHHH!_"

"Aw shut the hell _up_! Arthur's dick isn't _that _big! Fucking humans and their over-dramatic screamin-Ouch!" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck that was now sporting a bright red bruise there from a certain Canadians hockey stick.

"You're an asshole, Al." Alfred laughed loudly and Matthew began laughing with him, Arthur was always so rough. Oh well, nothing they could do about it unless they wanted their ass handed to them by their father.

**XxX**

**Translations: ****_stupide batard!=_****((Stupid bastard!)), ****_C'est des conneries!=((_****this is bullshit!)) Please correct me if I am wrong, I am begging you. **

**A/N: Yes, first chapter done! I've been planning this out for about a month now and decided to just post it even though I really should go finish up the other fanfics I have...which I shall do; later. Added a little humor at the end for you guys, harhar. **

**I was sick of the lack of UKFr and just decided, what the hell, I'm gonna write a vampire UKFr fanficiton with uke! France because there just isn't enough UKFr in the fanfiction world. Not sure how long this is supposed to be but I'll stop when I feel the need to.**

**Please remember to review and leave feed back, this is my first time writing something like this so please no flames! ;A;**

**Srsly gais, review plOX. ;W;**

**See you! -Kisses cheeks- :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**What did I diddly daddly ask you guys to do? Review! You know you want tooooo.~ -wink wONk- u_u  
**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Foul mouthed and dirty smexy talkin' Arthur, Violence, DIRTY TALKIN', and language. Sorry my lovelies, no hot yaoi butt smex in this chapter.  
**

**OWWWH BABEH, ALMOST 3,000 WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER, GIMMIE SOME SUGAH! **

**Please enjoy! UwU**

**(...)**

* * *

_'W-was I dreaming? Am I dreaming right now? Do vampires actually exist and am I just making this whole nightmare up inside my head? Dieu...what is wrong with me...wake up...I—I need to wake up! Wake up, wake u-!'_

"Wake up, you daft human!" Francis jolted harshly awake in a cold sweat, eyes darting around the room to see whos irritating voice that was. He tried moving his hands but then he realized that they were still chained to the uncomfortable metal table he had been lying on.

"So...so this isn't a...this isn't a dream?" He heard an obnoxious cackle and felt the rage boiling inside of him. So he _was_ bitten by a vampire and raped by the blood-sucking asshole, fuck! When he shifted around, he felt something gooey and cool dripping from in between his legs and held back the urge to vomit at the feeling, he felt so disgusted. His collar bone started itching so he bowed his head so he could scratch with the hair on his chin like he usually did when he was being lazy, or in this case chained to a table, only to find that there was no hair there.

'What happened to the hair on my—' He rubbed his legs together only to feel smooth, baby soft skin; all of his hair was gone. He really shouldn't be worried about what happened to his body hair and be more concerned about that damned vampire but that was his_ masculinity_ for crying out loud! Without it, he looked like an extremely attractive transvestite.

"H-hello!? What the 'ell is going on? Show yourself, you bastar-" He heard a low, sultry chuckle that made his skin crawl and loud footsteps against the stone cold tile.

The sound of the footsteps kept getting louder and louder.

'_Click. Clack. Click. Clack.'_

"No need to shout, Francis. I'm right here...did you enjoy last night as much as I did?" His nostrils flared in outrage, how dare this demon ask him that question? Of course he didn't enjoy last night, he barely remembered any of it anyway for some strange reason.

_'Click. Clack. Click. Clack.'_

"_Non..._I did not..why are you doing thi-" A cold hand roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into moss green with specks of ruby red irises that were clouded over in lust and envy. "Of course you don't remember last night; you fainted only a few seconds after I started thrusting into you. It wasn't very fun since I couldn't see your beautiful face twist in agony but I will admit I did enjoy the few screams you made before passing out like the bloody woman you are."

Horror was etched all over the Frenchman's face, "Y-you _raped_ me while I was _unconscious_? What is wrong with you, you sick son-of-a-bit—agh!" An ice cold hand met the side of his face with much more force than a normal slap of a humans, causing him to spit out blood on accident. The blood on his lips and some that was running down his chin was quickly lapped up by the vampires long, sleek tongue with a groan of pleasure.

He tried yanking his head away from the hand on his chin but the vampire was a lot stronger than he looked. He grit his teeth in fear as the wet tongue trailed patterns on his quivering lips; he'd never felt for used before in his life. The tears were beginning to gather in the corners of his sky-blue eyes...he felt so _violated._

So _filthy._

He had been taken advantage of and the thought of it made his stomach lurch, but he still managed to keep the bile down by swallowing the gross substance with a grimace on his face. Arthur noticed the tears welling up in the Frenchman's eyes and couldn't help but laugh like the asshole he was, rolling his eyes when the silly human glared daggers into his very being.

"Your tears make me want to gag, they aren't making me feel sorry for you at all, if that's what you wer-"

"SHUTUP! Fuck you, I hate you, _asshole!_" The tears were falling freely now and Francis didn't feel the need to hold them back anymore, he was going to tell this vampire what he really, truly thought of him. Francis could see that Arthur's eyes were losing more of the emerald green color and the ruby was slowly taking over in them, Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate but Francis beat him to the punch,

"NO! You shut the hell up..I swear if I weren't tied to this bed I'd beat the living shit out of you and gorge your eyeballs out with my fingers and shove them down your _fucking_ _throat_!" Arthur only stared at the raging prisoner with a blank face before he smiled creepily at him, pulling out a rusty key from his cloak and unlocking the chains on Francis' arms and legs, stepping back and opening his arms wide, as if saying, 'Hit me with all you've got, then'.

Francis sat up, frozen and terrified. He didn't think that the vampire would actually let him have a go at hitting him;

it was obviously a trap.

"Well, what the bloody hell are you waiting for, _human_? Aren't you going to 'beat the living shit out of me'? Go on, hit me."

"N-no-"

"I said, _hit me_." Arthur's patience was walking on a thin line of thread and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to deal with Francis' stubbornness. When Francis made it clear that he wasn't making any signs of movement, Arthur stomped up to him and dragged his nude body off the table harshly, not thinking about the damage he could have caused on his slave.

"Let me go, _batard!_" Arthur threw Francis down to the ground and dug the heel on his Victorian styled boot into the side of his ribs with a cruel smirk on his face,

"Do I have to break one of your ribs so you'll listen-"

"No! Please don't...please let me go..my poor Angelique and my job...my family and friends...they are probably already worried about me...you can't do thi-" Arthur raised his foot and threatened to ram it into his ribs as he spoke,

"Who told you to speak, human? I think it's about time you learned some respect and humility. For now on you will address me as 'Master' and you'll do whatever I say. If I tell you to kiss my boot then that's what you'll do until your lips start bleeding or I tell you to stop, understood?"

Unless Francis wanted broken ribs, he had better start listening to his...'Master' or else because it was clear that the British demon had no mercy or remorse for anyone or anything. So he simply nodded and looked away from him, face blank and almost lifeless but he whimpered when his hair was tugged brutally at, forcing him to look Arthur in the eyes as much as he didn't want to.

"I didn't hear you, speak up because nodding wont do you any good here." Francis put on a fake, cold and forced smile before speaking,

"Yes, _Master_." His hair was tugged again until he visibly winced, he assumed it was his ignorant tone and fixed it with a bitter taste in his mouth, repeating himself once more,

"...Yes, Master." The sudden urge to roll his eyes was held back when Arthur smiled at him and released the death grip on his gorgeous, ruffled locks.

"That's better...I would hate to leave any ugly bruises on your lovely skin...," Arthur ran his fingers over the insides of Francis' thighs that were already covered in purple-blue bruises from the relentless pounding of last night and smirked, showing crooked teeth, "..but I wouldn't mind leaving a few more here and...here." He finished as he ran his long, skinny fingers over his prisoners neck, Francis jerked his head away from the touch as if it stung like alcohol on a fresh wound.

A heavy, awkward silence followed after that until Arthur steeped away from Francis and offered him the terrified human a hand and...was that a nervous smile on the vampires face? Francis glowered at the hand in his face and turned away from it, no way in hell did he want to be in any sort of contact with the supernatural being. Arthur sighed and drooped his hand,

"I was going to help you up so you could get into the warm bath the boys have prepared for you, but I guess you'd rather be filled with my cum all day...such a loyal little slut-" Francis snorted at which made his thick eyebrows furrow in distaste,

"Dont snort...that's not ladylike at all-"

"Well, maybe I'm snorting because I'm not a fucking _lady_, Artur'." Arthur growled in anger at Francis' thick accent that ruined the pronunciation of his name and the fact that Francis called him by his name and not 'Master'.

"Call me by my name again and I'll claim your raw asshole like I did last night, conscious or not." Before Francis could begin bitching again, Arthur took the blood, cum-stained cover from the bed and wrapped it around Francis' nude bottom before picking him up bridal style and carrying him out of the chamber, into dark hallways colored with burgundy and black with windows that reached the ceiling. The old-fashioned style of the house amazed Francis, he actually liked it. His curious eyes wandered over everything in the hall, including the floor and little tables with...ugly, dead, dried up flowers in water-less glass vases.

"Do you like what you see? This will be all yours once I discipline you correctly...I can't have an unruly, rude wife now can I?" Wait a second...wife? Francis started struggling in the vampires grip in panic,

"Wife? What-no! What are you planning-"

"If you keep speaking without permission then you can't forget the bath and say hello to my cock up your ass, now shut it before I whip it out right in the middle of this hallway and shred your asshole to pieces." Francis shut his mouth immediately and started shaking in his arms, the vampire was so merciless it frightened him greatly; he kept his mouth shut until they reached the destination.

**(...)**

* * *

When they made it to the washroom, there were two young-looking twins sitting on the side of the tub with a bored look on their faces until they noticed the new guest in the room with them. The one with short hair hopped up and was in Francis' face before the human could even blink, startling him and making him grab onto Arthur's clothing tighter, he didn't notice the smirk on Arthur's face when he did that.

"Do not fear, Francis. These are my two sons. Don't be rude, introduce yourselves to your new mum."

New mum? Francis felt the need to scream at them all but held his tongue, he already got two warnings from Arthur and really didn't want to get raped in front on Arthur's kids, keyword, _Arthur's kids; _not his.

"Howdy, the names Alfred, you're kinda pretty for a man, ya know..." He trailed off when Arthur began glaring at him, it wasn't like Alfred wanted a piece of Francis' ass or anything...maybe his blood but not his ass...definitely not his ass.

The other quietly introduced himself, "Uh...my name is Matthew..it's nice to meet you, mother." He said with a smile. Their smiles freaked Francis out; they were all smiling like there was nothing wrong with this situation.

"Why...? Why are you all smiling as if there is nothing wrong with this picture? I don't want to be here...I was forced against my will to be here, raped and thrown around like a rag doll...and now you're calling me your 'mom'?" Nobody stopped smiling and Francis began flipping out in Arthur's arms.

"Crazy, you're all crazy, sick bastards!-"

Alfred groaned, "Ugh, dad...make mom shut up already, jeez. We ran you a nice hot bath and you call us crazy bastards? Not cool, ma'-"

"STOP CALLING ME THA-mphm!" Arthur placed his hand over Francis' mouth to get him to stop screeching and waved his-_their _children off so they could have some alone time.

Once they left the bathroom Arthur, surprisingly being gentle about it, set Francis into the warm bath, sitting down on the edge of the porcelain tub, swishing the lavender scented bubbles around on the water, paying the glaring Frenchman no mind.

"Relax or else the effects of the bath won't help." Francis wondered how in the hell he was supposed to relax with his rapist sitting on the edge of the tub with his hands in the water but visibly calmed down, but only a little bit. Arthur saw this and smiled, dipping his hands lower into the water to caress at Francis' long, model-like legs. Francis' face twisted in fear and disgust, shifting away from the unwanted touch as much as possible, he didn't notice the look of hurt in Arthur's eyes, too busy with his thoughts.

"...Francis?" His eyes drifted from the fluffy bubbles in the tub and to the vampires eyes, he now noticed the uneasy, nervous emotion in them with confusion, "...Yes?" He felt the grip on his sore thighs tighten around it,

"Yes, _what_?"

The Frenchman quietly corrected himself with a sheepish, nervous blush on his face, "Yes, Master?" Arthur nodded at his correction and let go of his leg, his hand settling in Francis' slightly damp hair, "That's better. Look, I know you may dislike me right now-" Francis chuckled bitterly and interrupted him, not thinking about his actions, "That's an understatement, _Master_."

"Shut your mouth for once, will you? Anyways, like I said before I was _rudely _interrupted, I know you may dislike me now but later on after I discipline you into submission, I know that you'll love it here, dear." He said with a sickeningly sweet smile, the look made Francis hate the vampire even more.

"And if I don't love it here? What will happen to me, _maître_?" Arthur rose an eyebrow at Francis and answered with a blank look on his face, "Then I'll force you to love it whether you like it or not. Your feelings and opinions don't matter here; it's what _I _want, not what you want, understood? And what the hell does '_maître_' mean? I told you that you are to address me by Mast-" Francis cut him off again with irritation,

"I _did _call you Master. _Maître _is French for Master." He saw the sneer on Arthur's face and sneered back with full force, no way in hell was he going to make this easy for the demonic fucker.

"Well, here, we speak English; not frog."

Francis felt himself smirk coldly, "'Frog'? How childish of you, _Master_."

"Shut the hell up and finish washing up so we can get to know each other better, I cant wait to find out your favorite position in the bedroom is." He admitted with a perverted grin before standing up and dusting his expensive-looking and clean outfit off and walked towards the door of the washroom, hesitating at the entrance. Francis noticed his hesitation and couldn't help but ask him about it,

"...Master?"

Arthur's voice was low and sounded almost bashful as he spoke one last time, "...I love you." He didn't bother to turn around to see the shocked, uncomfortable facial expression Francis was making at the confession, just strolling quietly out the door, shutting in softly behind him.

Francis scoffed, 'What kind of love is this? This isn't love, he doesn't know what true love is and he never will, ignorant Englishman. He is a true _fool_ if he thinks that I'd ever love him back after what he has done to me; I'll never forgive him...'

**(...)**

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be completely honest; I've had this chapter done for about two weeks now but I was just waiting for a little more reviews/feedback which didn't happen so I just decided to give up and let you all have this chapter. **

**Mhm, sorry for all the nasty stuff that came out of Arthur's mouth but I just love it when he degrades Francis like tha-! A-anyways, I hope y'all at least _tried_ to enjoy this piece of shit chapter. **

**Seriously, I re-wrote this chapter like...3 times already, it was such a pain to type! I hope this hasn't made your interest in this fanfic deteriorate, I'm trying my best, I swear! ;A; **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! ((Srsly, I will piss my shit (that means I'll be happy) if you leave a good review.))**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, until next time, my loves! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that followed/favorite and especially to the ones who reviewed! I honestly didn't expect this to get so noticed in so little time, y'all makin' me blush n' stuff. /)/(\**

**Also, a big thanks to User: ****Dragonna,**** for asking about Alfred and Matthew's age. ((This is the purrfect time to tell everyone's age in the story))**

**Physically, Alfred and Matthew are 15,****_ but _****they are actually 150 years old, and mentally they'd have the mind of a 50 year old((although Alfred still acts very childish because that's just his personality.)) Arthur is physically 35, ****_but _****he is actually 450 years old, mentally he's just an old, stubborn fart. **

**Also, Arthur knows Black Magic, of course! So he has multiple minor spells and powers here and there. He can transform into a bat too, just like any other vampire. **

**Francis is 37.**

**And as for the mother of Alfred and Matthew, I don't think she will be a main character in this but I shall mention her a few times to go along with the storyline. **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence, language, more dirty talking because Arthur really gets off on degrading people, Sexual themes((no, not sex, sorry.)), some drama. **

**Spelling errors will be fixed when I revise this after I read it over again.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling, read on, my children. **

**(….)**

Francis had still been bathing in the tub, even after the water turned lukewarm and most of the bubbles had disappeared, no matter how hard he scrubbed, he still felt...dirty. His mind kept wandering back to those three, shocking words that fell from Arthur's mouth only thirty-five minutes ago,

'_Of course he was lying! He is a foul, merciless vampire who doesn't even deserve to live! I bet he doesn't even love his own creepy children.'_ He poured a large amount of orange scented soap onto the wash cloth he was using and started scrubbing his neck again for the fifth time, he just wanted to scrub and wash it until the bite marks and the feeling of Arthur's tongue that still linger there went away. The scrubbing became rougher and harder when his thoughts, again, wandered back to the night he was bitten and raped, fist clenching harder, not even noticing when his relentless scrubbing began to make his skin bleed until someone started yelling only a few seconds later,

"_**ALFRED, MATTHEW; STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" **_There was the sound of glass, most likely vases and windows breaking loudly, startling Francis enough to realize that he had made himself bleed by accident. He quickly unplugged the plug over the drain to let all of the water out, afraid of what was going on outside of the bathroom doors.

"**STOP! **You _must _resist it, I thought I trained you both bett—**DON'T YOU DARE**-" Suddenly, the wooden door to the restroom burst open, barely hanging on by it's hinges to reveal two, red eyed, teenage, vampire boys with their fangs extracted and their father behind them, struggling to hold the both of them by their shirts.

Francis' heart stopped and it felt like all time had froze when he looked into their eyes;

_hunger_.

Francis backed up as far as he could in the tub, which wasn't much, as he just stared on at the sight of the two younger vampire staring him down like a piece of freshly cut and served poultry, he noticed there was _drool _dripping from their snarling mouths.

"Ju-just one little _bite _couldn't hurt...he smells so...so _delicious_." Arthur growled at Alfred's words and tugged harder, making their shirts start to stretch and rip by accident.

"Shite! You two need to control yourselves!" Matthew cut in this time, he sounded stressed and guilty,

"But dad...I-I'm just so hungry and he smelt so good from far away-"

"NO! I said n-**ENOUGH!** Or else I'll hand both of your asses to you!" His threat were continued to be ignored until he grew tired of them both trying to claw their ways to Francis and slammed them both against the tiled wall, shattering the cool tile from the force of the shove. Matthew's head bumped against the wall and he fainted almost immediately, falling limping in his fathers arms. Arthur gently set Matthew to the floor while still holding back Alfred who hadn't been knocked unconscious like Arthur hoped he would just like Matthew did, the boy always did have a thick head.

Alfred finally escaped Arthur's grip and leaped towards the tub with Francis in it, Francis didn't even have the chance to scream in horror before Alfred was tackled to the ground by Arthur with the elder vampire on his back, holding him by his neck. He looked at the scene with fear and...slight worry for some odd reason; why would he be worried about Alfred? Maybe it was because he was technically still a child and Francis always did have a weak spot for children but he couldn't bring himself to speak up, not wanting to bring their attention back to him, in fear of being torn apart by them both.

"Alfred, you know I'll have no problem with breaking your skinny little neck right here and right now-"

Alfred cackled, "Why? You know you want a bite too! Just look into his eyes, mom!" Francis looked up into Arthur's eyes, failing to notice that Alfred just called him 'mom, and saw that dangerous ruby color like he did last night when...he was underneath him being plowed into.

Arthur snarled one last time before grabbing Alfred's head and jerking it all the way to the side as far as he could until he heard a loud 'crack!'. Alfred laid limp underneath him and he stood up, slowly sauntering over to Francis with a fearsome gleam in his eyes.

"What Alfred said was true...we all could smell your blood from seven doors down and it was already difficult to stop them from devouring you but I can control myself. So...just one little nibble couldn't do too much damage, now could it? I just saved your life and I think I deserve it." Francis couldn't believe his ears, first he wanted to save him from being bitten and now he was the one trying to bite him,

'_Of course, he is still the typical vampire!_' He thought with a grim expression on his face, shaking his head at Arthur, he didn't want to be bitten by any of them, he just wanted to go home and have this nightmare over and done with! Arthur grabbed Francis' hair and roughly jerked him forward so they were just nose to nose, a disapproving look in his irises,

"Are you denying your master of a meal?" Of course he was! Like hell he was just going to sit there and let the blood be sucked from his veins until he was nothing but a dried up, wrinkled corpse! Arthur lost his temper and patience, it had already been running thin because of the boys and now Francis was pissing him off, even after he saved his life he still had no respect for him!

"Listen, you ungrateful _whore! _I Just spent the past seven minutes of my time stopping the boys from murdering you and I ask for one simple request and you still deny me? Why!?" He asked with a grimace, smashing Francis' head against the cold, hard porcelain tub out of anger.

"I hate yo-_A-agh!_" He gasped when he felt Arthur's sharp, pointy fangs sink into the side of his neck, not being gentle about it at all. His neck and his veins felt like there was raw, liquid fire running through them, the pain of being fed off of without hesitation and the blow to the back of his head was making it more and more difficult to stay conscious. Arthur's hands were roaming all over his still damp body, he felt a finger circling around his right nipple and couldn't help but moan lowly at the teasing feeling.

Arthur finally, what felt like hours to Francis was only fifteen seconds for Arthur, removed his teeth that were embedded in his neck and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he took from the breast pocket on his blouse, patting in like the gentleman he is before shoving it back into the slot and taking Francis' face into his hands, caressing the smooth skin with his thumbs in a loving way.

"Oh, Francis...I love you so much. Your blood is so pure and yet you're so _filthy _and _tainted_; goodness, it's the best combination I've ever come across in my whole four-hundred-something years of life, you stupid slut. I'll never let you go and I'll keep you alive and healthy until your very last struggled breath." Francis was wheezing for breath as he listened to Arthur's word with disgust and worry, the man was so bipolar and delusional.

"All that whoring around you did before I got my hands on you did give your blood a slight bitter taste I'm not too fond of but it doesn't make it any less desirable to me." He trailed his tongue all over Francis' face, gently running his wet appendage over his eyelid with a sick, twisted smile on his face and a chuckle.

"You're too beautiful. Just think of how gorgeous you'll look when I get you all gussied-up; my acquaintances will be so jealous knowing that you're _my_ property and that you're all _mine._" After a few more minutes of stiff cuddling, Arthur got out of the tub and picked Francis up bridal style again, accidentally stepping all over Alfred's head in the process.

"Damn boy...always in the way!" He roughly shoved Alfred aside with his foot and rolled his eyes when he heard a groan from below him. Alfred slowly blinked open his eyes with a pained expression, glaring holes at his father, noticing the new bite mark on Francis' neck, his dad never did like to share. He grabbed both sides of his face and quickly jerked it to straight, cracking it back in place.

"Oww, shit! Dad, did you really have to break my neck again? Second time this fucking mont-ow!" Arthur nudged him again roughly with his leg with a frown on his face, Alfred's vocabulary was so vulgar,

"Watch your mouth around me and your mother, _boy_." Alfred snorted and stood up, dusting off the dirt on his clothing before smirking at Arthur,

"You hypocrite. Don't think I didn't hear you talking to mom while I was 'unconscious'." Arthur's face turned red, how it did that, nobody knew but it was indeed a light, beet-red color dusted over his cheeks.

"E-excuse me?"

Alfred gave him a blank look, "You're telling me to watch my mouth and you just called him a stupid slut-" He stopped talking when Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously and held his arms up defensibly, slowly backing up and away from him, grabbing the still unconscious Matthew and dragging his limp body out of the bathroom door and out of sight.

"Fucking pussy, his head got knocked against a wall, not like his neck got brok-" Next thing Alfred knew he was up against a wall in the hallway with Matthews fingers around his neck, of course.

"What was that, _punk_?" Alfred laughed nervously, Mattie was scary whenever he was pissed,

"I-I was just jokin' around, ya know?"

"No, I don't. Let's go find something to eat since it's clearly obvious that dad isn't and never was going to share with us like he usually does." Matthew finished in a low voice, his dads new catch must be very important to him since he wasn't going to let them feed off of Francis; he was going to have a conversation with his father after he and his brother went hunting for the day.

(….)

"Hmm..., rose pink or red? What do you think, dear?" Arthur asked while looking at the many different shades of lipstick inside of one of the smaller draws on the white vanity he had stolen from the last slave he had before he killed her, still brushing Francis' long, soft hair with a brush. Francis' face was blank, he hadn't talked since Arthur carried him out of the bath before taking him upstairs into this room that looked like it belonged to someone he felt he knew before but couldn't quite put his finger on it...the vanity was extremely familiar and he just couldn't remember where he had seen it before.

The brush was dragged carelessly through his blond locks, his head jerking back from the brush still tugging at his hair, Arthur was getting frustrated with his pet. Why was he being so stubborn? He was trying his best to give Francis the most but he wasn't appreciating his efforts, so ungrateful! After all he's done for him today! He made up his own, personal room, saved his life and he was making him look pretty and yet he still had not received one, 'Thank you, Master.' or 'I am most grateful, Master.', just thinking about how under-appreciated he was started to make his anger get the best of him.

"Francis?" No answer from the mute Frenchman.

"...Francis, do I have to discipline you again? It hurts me whenever you continue to be so disrespectful to your master, or are you being this foolish because you want my attention?" Francis scoffed, Arthur always assumed the exact opposite of what he was thinking. He was ignoring him in hopes of getting Arthur to leave him the hell alone but it simply wasn't working and it was clear that Arthur wasn't having any of his bullshit.

"Ah...so it's attention you want, is it-"

"_Non-_"

Arthur threw the brush at the floor and replaced it with his hands, roughly weaving his hands through Francis' hair, kissing the top of his head repeatedly in a loving, yet twisted way,

"Oh yes it is, love. If you wanted a little more of my affection then why didn't you just say so? I must admit, I am feeling a little upset today with the indecent behavior of my sons and all today. Also, your rejection of letting me have my daily share of your blood pissed me off too. I think we should start your first lesson today, it's about time you stepped down your your 'golden' pedestal and groveled at the feet of your master, how does that sound?"

When he finished Francis was already shaking in fear and anger, the feeling of Arthur's kisses on his head made his skin itch, "I do not like the sound of that one bit, Master." Arthur cackled, kissing the sides of Francis' neck with a grin on his face, his slave actually thought he had a _choice _here, it was laughable!

"Oh Francis, my dear, dear, _Francis_," his hands moved from Francis' golden locks and down to his smaller than the average mans waist and squeezed, causing Francis to twitch from the unexpected touch and mewl lowly. Oh goodness, his little, pathetic yelps were so _arousing_, his pet was such a harlot.

"Oh? Do you like that?" He asked, watching Francis' head shake rapidly; pfft, liar. He moved his hands lower, to Francis' hip bones and massaged his hips gently, Francis' breath hitched, closing his stocking clad legs tightly to hide the growing erection there, he couldn't believe he was getting turned on like this...disgusting.

Arthur saw the tiny erection under the pink, laced Lolita-styled dress and smirked lewdly, making his gentle massage turn into a rough one, groaning when Francis tossed his head back and into the crook of his neck, his pet was so sensitive.

"S-stop it-"

"You love it, admit it; you want _more_. Don't you, you little _slut_? Just look at yourself, out of breath and red-faced, your eyes are _screaming_ for me to take you. Say it."

Francis growled angrily and breath unevenly from his nose, "Say what?"

"Say you want it, tell me you want me; _now_."

Francis' face was twisted in disgust, he shook his head no and Arthur gripped at his hips harder and harder until Francis screamed out with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the rough touch,

"A-_ahn! O-Oui!_" Arthur chuckled darkly and dragged his sharp fangs along his slaves earlobe,

"Again, louder!"

At this point, Francis was too far gone and started moaning loudly, begging for more,

"Yes, Master, _yes!_" There was a little drool escaping the side of his pink lips, he couldn't think straight, couldn't bring his gaze away from Arthur's eyes, they seemed brighter red than normal, like...like he was in a trance, he couldn't control the actions the longer he stared into his eyes.

Arthur slipped his fingers under the lacy, white garter on Francis' left thigh, rubbing the skin there, moving his hand up slowly until it reached the white bloomers underneath the dress. He decided that the teasing he was doing was quite enough for today and the mild mind control was nice but it did get boring once he realized it wasn't actually Francis begging for him to take him like the common street slut.

He stopped looking into Francis' eyes, releasing him from the trance and stepped away from the fatigued human, watching as he fell off of the white stool and onto the floor with a totally blank look in his eyes, glossy irises staring up without emotion at the tall ceiling of the room.

Arthur straightened out his suit before kneeling over Francis and kissing his stiff, unresponsive lips. He stood up once more and walked away, opening the door and saying one last thing before he left,

"Get some rest, love. We've got a lot of training ahead of us and trust me; _you'll need it_." He grinned psychotically and shut the door, Francis heard the sound of it being locked from outside.

After what felt like two hours for Francis he completely lost it, screaming at the top of his lungs and weeping loudly, tugging at his already messy hair in the process,

"I HATE YOU! _J-je te deteste...batard..._" Arthur listened to the sound of the Frenchman raging and rolled his eyes when he heard things shattering from inside the wooden doors to Francis' room. Matthew and Alfred were already back from their hunt and listened to the destruction going up from upstairs and frowned with worry at their father.

"Dad? Don't you think we should go check on-" Arthur interrupted him with a raised hand,

"No, he'll be fine. He's just overreacting. Time for bed, you two." They grumbled and walked away from their father and towards their rooms, it wasn't like they actually needed sleep anyway.

Arthur, with one snap of his fingers, caused all of the candles through out the entire house to diminish and retreated to his study for the night, he had more important things to do, thinking of a proper punishment for the disrespectful Frenchman he had planned for tomorrow.

**(….)**

**A/N: Augh, I'm so tired and my damn shoulders hurt! I was going to update my two other stories but maybe on Tuesday or something, I need some rest! This chapter was over 3,000 words, love me.**

**TRANSLATIONS! CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG!: Je te deteste..,batard...= I hate you, bastard.**

**Please remember to leave feedback, I worked really hard on this chapter. ((I really like this chapter ;A;))**

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wowwowowow, I finally updated sorry for the delay but I've been involved in my new favorite fandom ((-cough- Mavin OTP from RoosterTeeth-cough-)) and they have taken over my life, agh! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Drama, tears every whereeee, violence, some sexual content, intense chase scene and borderline non-con((but just a little bit)).**

**Happy reading! ((I guess ahdaslkdh))**

**(….)**

_'Francois, Je'taime, mon amour.' _

_'Moi aussi, Jean-'_

"Francis? Francis, it's time for you to awaken now." Arthur gently shook Francis' still form with a sweet smile on his face, his wife was so beautiful when he wasn't screeching and wailing every time he laid a finger on him. Francis stirred beneath the sheets with a pained expression, he just wanted to sleep and have a little more time with his very first love, even if it was probably just a silly dream to others; it was calming and reassuring to Francis so that maybe, just maybe she's still out there, alive and happy.

Francis cracked an eye open and just barely held back the annoyed groan that almost came out of his mouth; when would this nightmare end? Opening both eyes slowly, he looked up at his..._Master _under long, light blond eyelashes, flinching away from the hand that was on his arm. Arthur decided to ignore Francis' blunt disregard for his touch and just smiled nervously at him,

"Good morning, dear. The boys are alright and they started on breakfast for you, and your outfit for today is on the foot of the bed. I expect you to be downstairs in at least twenty minutes after you're well groomed." Arthur also ignored Francis' shocked face and strolled slowly over to the door with such grace, one would think he were floating on air; which he probably was. The confused Frenchman waited for Arthur to leave the room and shut the door tightly until he got out of the large, comfortable bed and looked for the clothing Arthur had spoken to him about.

"Are you kidding me?" He gagged with mild disgust at the frilly _French maid_ outfit set out before his eyes, as if his day couldn't get any worse he had to wear this corny, stereotypical outfit. His long fingers caressed the delicate, expensive fabric of the dress and he couldn't help but smile just a little bit; he loved high quality threads. His smile soon disappeared into an unhappy frown once he remembered where he was.

Trapped in the middle of no-fucking-where with three psychotic vampires who all wanted to take a chunk out of his flesh. His eyes searched for a clean pair of undergarments and widened on Arthur's choice of underwear; lacy, black_ panties_.

"Well, here goes the last of my manhood.." He grumbled, snatching the thin piece of cloth off the bed and growled angrily at the garter attached to it, stomping over to the restroom door and slamming it behind him. He glanced up at the mirror above the porcelain sink and became flustered at the ruined makeup running down his pink cheeks from his swollen, puffy, red eyes. Stripping himself of the dress he had been forced to wear yesterday with little difficulty, he stepped into the slim tub and turned on the shower, sighing in pleasure as the warm water ran down his face and bare chest.

'I must think of a way to escape this hell, if I die here then I'll never know what happened to my sweetheart. Who knows if she's even still alive?' The heart clenching thoughts were making Francis more and more depressed by the second so he decided to focus on showering and getting his body clean instead. Once he finished with his wash-up, he dried himself off with the towels on a golden rack and walked out of the washroom, grabbing the clothing and slowly putting the outfit on.

He struggled with the garter a little bit but got it on correctly, walking over to the oddly familiar vanity and taking a seat on the stool to do his hair. He noticed a tiny crack in the glass of his mirror and remembered the blinding rage-fit he had the other day when he was throwing things around, almost embarrassed with his behavior.

He brushed his hair delicately and applied the makeup on his face, just in case Arthur wanted him to be wearing some. Pained, blue eyes stared at the reflection in the large mirror, silently pointing out all the flaws in his once soft, perfect skin.

_Filthy._

_Tainted._

_**Disgusting. **_

With shaky hands, he put his face in them and held back the pathetic tears that threatened to spill from his tired eyes.

"Jeanne...I miss you so much. Is this the punishment God is giving me for all the sins I've done during your disappearance? I didn't mean to be unfaithful to you but I just needed the comfort from somewhere, _anywhere._ I'm really not a bad man and I promise I'm still the same foolish, love-struck man you met 18 years ago-" His rambling was cut short at three hard, sharp bangs on his door and he quickly stepped over all the broken glass on the floor and over to the door, opening it just a crack to see who it was.

"It's been 24 minutes are you're still sitting up here after I told you to be downstairs in 20. Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

Francis looked down at his sheer, black stocking-clad feet to avoid Arthur's piercing stare, "No. I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long." He said the 'so' with a little sarcasm, it had only been four minutes, jeez.

"Ever the sarcastic one, are you? Come, I want us to start the day off on a good foot," Francis grew stiff at his words and looked up at Arthur with surprised, yet extremely relieved face. That face soon disappeared into one of dread when Arthur finished his sentence,

"Right after I get _my _breakfast from _you._"

He couldn't believe his ears, "You say you want to start the day off on a 'good foot' and yet you ruin it with your sick blood fetish." He heard Arthur chuckle dryly,

"It's not a fetish; it's a _need_. Now either you shut the hell up and come with me or else we'll just have to start punishment right now and I honestly don't care which one you choose because I'm still going to get my share out of you."

"I-I will just follow you then, Master." Arthur smirked and clapped excitedly, grabbing Francis' quivering hand, guiding them back into the room, slamming the door behind them and pushing Francis onto the bed. Francis could see the lust and the hunger hidden in those bright red-green irises when Arthur was leaning over him, nose to nose, then a kiss was pressed against his temple before the vampire went down to his neck, grazing his incredibly sharp fangs across his throat, licking at the hickies and bite marks that covered it.

Then, there was that same feeling on liquid fire running through his veins once his teeth sunk into his neck but it wasn't as bad as it was before, it was oddly gentle and what made it even more weird was when a hand started stroking his soft hair as if trying to coax him into calming down, which it did. Once Arthur felt like he was satisfied, he removed his teeth embedded in the bruised neck and kissed the new bite mark he had just made in apology.

"See? That wasn't too bad, now was it?" All he got was a shrug and a low, 'I guess..' from his slave. He could of disciplined Francis for forgetting the address him properly but let it slide since it was just past dawn and it was clear his pet was still quite drowsy from yesterday and today. Francis put on the black heels and let himself be escorted out of the bedroom and downstairs into a slightly dusty kitchen, he grimaced when Arthur pulled the chair out for him to sit down in because of the dust and cobwebs underneath the wooden chair but got over it quickly and just sat down anyway.

When he saw Alfred and Matthew, he tensed up immediately and avoided eye contact with the two, the memories of yesterday flooding his mind once again. Alfred laughed at this and set the orange juice in a champagne glass on the table in front of Francis and spoke,

"Mornin', ma'! Uhh, me and Matt just wanted to apologize for yesterday because of of behavior. It's just that we hadn't had anything to eat for a while and we were on edge." Matthew cut in after he set down a stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup for Francis,

"Also because your blood smells absolutely divine, but I'm sure you already know that since we all tried to devour you the other day, huh?" If this talk was trying to make Francis feel safe then it was not working, _at all_. Arthur could tell too and shooed the boys away, telling them to go do back upstairs and finish their studies, receiving annoyed groans from the two but they obeyed their father and left anyway.

"Sorry, I know you are still kind of wary of them, huh? It's okay now, they know better and if they ever try that again I'll make them run 100 laps around the house when the sun is at it's brightest. Would you like to get this over with now or wait until later? I was thinking that maybe I could take you out for a cup of that disgusting coffee you humans seem to enjoy so much since we didn't get a proper date when we first met. How does that sound?"

Francis only ate 1 ½ of the pancakes that was served to him since he really wasn't all that hungry, about to wipe the syrup from his lips but Arthur beat him to it with his tongue, swiping it around and on his mouth until the sticky liquid wasn't on his lips any more. The pink that had spread across Francis' face made Arthur laugh, Francis frowned at him for doing so.

'Even his saliva tasted like mint—wait...WHAT!?' Francis pulled a face of confusion and shook his heads, those thoughts were inappropriate and just plain weird. He declined Arthur's offer to take him out for coffee since he was in this ridiculous outfit, might as well get it over with so he can relax throughout the day. Arthur was shocked by his choice and Francis could see suspicion in those bright green eyes but it was quickly replaced with lust, a look that sent a shiver of nervousness and arousal down his spine.

Whilst walking behind Arthur, Francis couldn't help but ask him about the vanity in his room, "Master?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Francis gulped and ran a hand through his hair, something he did a lot whenever he was nervous about something, "I...I wanted to ask you about the vanity in my room; where did you get it from? It reminds me of a girl—I'm not sure which gir-"

"Oh, that old thing?" Arthur let out a low chuckle, "It belonged to this beautiful French woman. Her name is—well, _was _Jeanne." Francis felt his blood run cold and his steps came to a halt, Arthur noticed this because the sound of Francis' heels made a sound with each step so he could tell. He slowly turned around and looked at Francis with impatience,

"What the bloody hell are yo—GAH!" Arthur yelped in surprise when Francis had tackled him to the cold tile and snarled in anger once Francis began punching him in the face, it didn't hurt that much since he's dealt with worse but that didn't mean he wanted to get pummeled by anyone, especially his slave for goodness sake.

There was something wet dripping onto his face and then a wail of agony from the man above him. Francis was hyperventilating and screeching at the top of his lungs while beating Arthur on his chest, Arthur just stared with wide eyes and let him have his rage-fit. After three whole minutes of loud crying, Francis was finally able to speak and make a sentence,

"Y-you! What do y-you m-mean _was_?"

Arthur's face was blank, "That means she's dead; I killed her." The only sound was the blood-curdling wailing and screaming of the Frenchman that straddled him and Arthur felt his heart sink but only a _little bit_.

"Jeanne! No! _Non, mon amor, mon Jeanne!_" Arthur kept his emotionless facial expression on but truly on the inside he could feel his heart clenching just a tad bit with regret but it really wouldn't have made a difference anyway and if anything, he put the poor girl out of her misery.

Then it clicked in his mind once he added it all up in his head; Francis was the one Jeanne spoke about all the time, the man whose name he shouted once she climaxed after being raped by Arthur. He remembers being infuriated with her when she refused to bare his children since he wanted more offspring other than Alfred and Matthew.

He remembers her terrifying pleads for mercy and help once he put her on the wooden stake and set her on fire, remembers the smell of burning flesh and the very last word that slipped from her lips; _Francis_.

Then he starts to _laugh._

His laughing caught the attention of the bawling Frenchman who had already got off his lap and was sitting beside him with anger etched across his face as Arthur continued to chuckle. His cackling was twisted and disturbing, it only increased in volume when Arthur saw the look of fury on Francis' face.

"T-that's right! I did! I-I _murdered _her! Do you want to know how I did it?" Francis didn't get a chance to respond as Arthur confessed,

"I set her on fire! It was so fun hearing her wail at the top of her lungs as she was engulfed in flames, the look on her face was wonderful, Francis! Simply wonderful! And do you want to know what her last word was? Do you?"

"It was _Francis_."

He had to get out of here, away from him and away from everything because right now he couldn't think straight. Francis stood up on wobbly legs and began to run away from Arthur who was still sitting on the ground, he had to get away; _now_.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here right now!" Francis ignored Arthur's demands and continued to run, occasionally bumping into a small table in the hallway since his vision was blurred with tears. He heard rapid footsteps behind him and looked back to see Arthur charging towards him but he wasn't as fast as he thought he was. Arthur growled in frustration at his speed, he may not burst into flames in the morning but he became weaker, slower.

"Francis! Francis, I really wouldn't do this if I were you." The Frenchman kept running until he got to the end of the hall and burst through the large, mahogany door, only to be faced with another long, narrow hall. He still ran with all his might and he smirked as he looked back at Arthur who slowed down greatly whenever one of the curtains weren't closed, the sunlight hitting him head on. Arthur was furious at him and he accidentally started making all of the glass lamps in the hall burst into tiny little pieces of glass as they ran down the hall. One by one the lamps shattered as they continued to run down the hall and hit Francis from all sides, causing him to slow down when one shard of glass pierced into his left calf.

Arthur knew there was an exit door to the backyard at the end of this hall and he couldn't let Francis reach it so he decided to do what he should have done as soon as his slave began running from him. He leaped gracefully in the air and transformed into a small, black bat with red-green eyes, significantly increasing his speed so he was able to catch up with Francis. Francis looked back again with confusion clear on his face until he heard a screech and looked above him, before he could gasp, Arthur expertly, with amazing speed, transformed back into his normal form and tackled Francis from behind.

"_NOOO!_" The devastation in his voice made Arthur chortle loudly, grabbing Francis by his hair and yanking his head until he was looking him straight in the eyes,

"_Yes! _Y-you actually thought you could escape? You thought I was going to let you leave me? No, I can't lose you, your blood it too delicious and rare! If you left I think I'd go insane! But, you're safe now and you're not going anywhere!" Arthur scrambled off the floor and tugged Francis up by his hair until he was standing and dragged him down the hall, ignoring Francis' insults and yelps.

They descended down a stone stairway and Francis felt an uncomfortable feeling bubbling in his stomach the lower they went. Arthur kicked down the wooden door at the bottom of the steps and threw Francis inside of the dingy, dark room only illuminated by a small light on the ceiling, the room smelled of mold and old blood.

He stood in front of him and stuck out his leather boot-clad foot and nudged Francis' face with it and spoke in a bone-chilling, emotionless voice,

"Lick my boots clean and when you're done, I want you bent over that table," He pointed to a small, rusty metal table, "with your panties down and that ass in the air, not a word from your filthy little mouth or else I'll sink my fangs into every inch of your body." Francis looked up at him in pure fear and Arthur smirked at how pathetic he looked, pulling out a riding crop that was concealed in his coat pocket and whipped it against Francis' thighs.

He yelped and Arthur saw the opportunity to shove the tip of his boots into that warm cavern and Francis gagged at the unexpected intrusion.

"My previous actions with your so called 'lover' may have broken you...but today; I'm going to _destroy _you. Welcome to 'The Dungeon', my dear."

Arthur smirked and his sharp, long fangs glinted in the small glow of the light.

**(….)**

**A/N: This chapter was getting too long so the other part will be in chapter 5, that will contain some hardcore smut/non-con so if that irks you then why on earth did you click on this story? The feedback made me very happy and I'm always open to suggestions if I think they will fit with my storyline. And YES I INCLUDED JEANNE, DEAL WITH IT!**

**I feel like you guys already know what most of the translations are so I'm not going to include them here. I still have to go through and edit my spelling and grammar mistakes for this and my previous chapters of this fanfic so sorry for all the errors, I'm a lazy piece of lard.**

**This chapter is a piece of shit, sorry. -weeps in corner- ;A;**

**Thanks for reading, y'all, feedback makes my belly flutter in excitement. **

**See you! -smooches cheeks- uWu**


End file.
